Infant care units, such as an infant incubator or warmer that includes various systems for controlling the temperature and humidity to facilitate the development of a premature infant, are known. Such incubators conventionally include an infant support surface for supporting the infant and some type of overhead structure, such as a canopy, above the infant support surface. In some cases, an isolation chamber is formed by a set of panels arranged around the infant support surface. The canopy cooperates with these panels to enclose the isolation chamber.
It is typical in such systems to provide access to the infant. For example, panels may be provided with access openings through which care givers gain access to the infant. Such units may also include canopies that have access doors to provide further access to the infant. It is also known for the canopies of such units to be movable away from the infant support surface and for the panels of such units to be movable away from the infant support surface to provide still further access to the infant.
Incubators are also known to include an infant support surface or deck that may be tilted relative to the incubator for moving the infant to a desirable position for treatment. For example, the deck can be moved to Trendelenberg or reverse-Trendelenberg tilted positions. To accommodate this movement, the deck is often suspended above a tub or frame having a cavity disposed therein. When moved to one of these positions, a portion of the deck extends into the cavity. In such instances, the cavity must be sized to provide sufficient space to allow this broad range of tilted positions. The cavity is also useful for receiving scales and x-ray cassette trays which are often positioned below the deck.
It would be beneficial to further improve a care givers access to the infant. It would also be beneficial to provide convenient access to the cavity for maintenance of the apparatus and cleaning the cavity.
According to the present invention an infant support apparatus comprising a frame and an infant supporting deck is provided. The infant supporting deck is movable relative to the frame between a central position and at least one extended position away from the central position.
The preferred embodiment further includes a mounting mechanism configured to secure the deck to the frame. The mounting mechanism mounts the deck to the frame and permits movement of the deck relative to the frame between at least one extended position and the central position. The preferred mounting mechanism includes first and second slide assemblies, first and second bearing surfaces, rails, a projecting pin and a pin-receiving aperture, a weldment, a scale, and an x-ray cassette.
The preferred embodiment of the present disclosure provides an infant support apparatus having a deck which is movable between a central position and a position spaced therefrom in a plane parallel to a plane defined by the infant support surface. The preferred embodiment includes a cavity wherein the deck substantially covers and hides the cavity when the deck is in the central position. The deck is configured to expose the cavity when the deck is in a position spaced from the central position.
The preferred embodiment of the present disclosure provides an infant support apparatus comprising a base carrying a support configured to receive an infant. Side guards are provided which are associated with the support. The side guards are also movable between upright and lowered positions and are configured to provide access to the infant. An assembly is provided comprising a canopy and a radiant warmer. The assembly is movable upwardly and downwardly relative to the support between upper and lower positions. When the assembly is in the lower position, the canopy cooperates with the side guards, in the upright position, to form an incubator enclosure configured to receive the infant. When the assembly is in the upper position, the radiant warmer provides warmth to the infant. Further illustrative embodiments include a humidifier for providing moist air to the enclosure. An x-ray tray under the support surface, and one or more weight scales may also be provided.
Additional features and advantages of the apparatus will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed descriptions exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the apparatus as presently perceived.